05 Lipca 2013
TVP 1 05:45 Bali - Nie chce nam się spać!, odc. 38 (But we're not tired!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Nierozważna królowa, odc. 45 (La reine Annabelle) kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1511; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1512; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:07 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 25 - Waga ciężka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewające Indie. cz 5. Siedem sióstr (Wildest India) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); reż.:Richard Kirby; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: 1/8 F Kobiet (1); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Zwierzęta świata - Najmłodsi w ZOO cz. 20 (Zoo Juniors) - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Roswitha Puls, Bernd Hermann, Svanja Weber; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: 1/16 F Mężczyzn (1); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Klan - odc. 2417 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 39 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Bonanza - odc. 88, Scyzoryk (Bonanza, ep. 88, The Jackknife); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Prawnicy - odc. 5, Inez; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ale mądrale! - /2/; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek zaprasza - odc. 19 Zielony sen; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:13 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Złoty dzwoneczek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Silk Way; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 20:07 Szkółki piłkarskie NIVEA; magazyn sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 4/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13 - Braterstwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Front (Patricia Cornwell: The Front) 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Tom McLoughlin; wyk.:Andy MacDowell, Daniel Sunjata, Ashley Williams; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata - Stare Jabłonki: podsumowanie 5 dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Templariusze. Miłość i Krew (Arn. Tempelriddaren) - txt. str. 777 128'; film fabularny kraj prod.Dania, Finlandia, Norwegia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Peter Flinth; wyk.:Joakim Natterqvist, Sofia Helin, Stellan Skarsgard, Simon Callow, Vincent Perez, Bibi Andersson, Steven Waddington, Gustaf Skarsgard, Michael Nyqvist, Alex Wyndham; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Bonanza - odc. 88, Scyzoryk (Bonanza, ep. 88, The Jackknife); serial kraj prod.USA (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Prawnicy - odc. 5, Inez; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 12 Super bohater to ja! (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Luckybory’s Cape Caper); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Noce i dnie - odc. 10/12 - Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza.; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 246; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 M jak miłość - odc. 247; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 5; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 916 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 84 - Decydujące chwile; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wajrak na tropie - W stepie szerokim - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Familiada - odc. 1999; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Macedonia "Jezioro Ochrydzkie"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Piątek w Dwójce: 18. Festiwal Gwiazd w Międzyzdrojach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Męska rzecz - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Czas honoru - odc. 25 "Ucieczka z czarnej pralni" s. II - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 957; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Piątek w Dwójce: 18. Festiwal Gwiazd w Międzyzdrojach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (26); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - WAKACJE (82); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/72; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/72; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 78 "Kara" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 79 "O jeden promil za daleko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 80 "Zachcianki' - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 61, Tradycja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 8/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1008); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 9/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1009); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Adwokat zbrodni (Guilty as sin) 102'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Sydney Lumet; wyk.:Rebecca De Mornay, Don Johnson, Stephen Lang; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pitbull - odc. 18; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Prawie najlepszy (Second Best) 85'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Eric Weber; wyk.:Joe Pantoliano, Paulina Porizkova, Jennifer Tilly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Lublin 05:55 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:20 Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes Info 12:25 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda Info 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes Info 17:01 TV LATO 17:15 NAuKA odcinek 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:42 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:08 Rodowody - Polskie młyny i wiatraki - W poszukiwaniu wiatraków; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:49 Prognoza pogody 18:54 Z Afisza 19:15 Medycyna i Ty - Wrzody; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:31 Z Dziejów Przemysłu Lubelskiego - Lubelskie krochmale syropy i grys 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:46 TV LATO 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór, Na żywo 21:14 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 21:20 Raport z Polski 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda Info 21:56 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:17 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:07 Pogoda Info, Na żywo 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:31 Czterej Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy (Four Horsemen) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Ross Ashcroft; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Infoexpress 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:35 Raport z Polski 02:01 Info Dziennik 02:38 Pogoda Info 02:45 Sportowy Wieczór 03:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. 03:30 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 04:00 Czterej Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy (Four Horsemen) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Ross Ashcroft; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Archiwum Zbrodni; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (344, 345) - serial fab.-dok. 09.40 Trudne sprawy (86) - serial paradokumentalny 10.40 Dlaczego ja? (260) - serial paradokumentalny 11.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (33) - serial paradokumentalny 12.45 Dom nie do poznania (79, 80) - reality show 14.45 Malanowski i partnerzy (232, 233) - serial fab.-dok. 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (391) - serial paradokumentalny 17.40 Trudne sprawy (283) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (238) - serial komediowy 20.10 Sezon na misia - film animowany, USA 2006 21.50 Elektra - film przygodowy, USA 2005 23.50 Kraina Tygrysów - dramat wojenny, USA/Niemcy 2000 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Szpital (24) - serial paradokumentalny 09.00 Kuchenne rewolucje (10) - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Na Wspólnej (1650) - serial obyczajowy 11.20 Ostry dyżur 13 (10) - serial obyczajowy 12.20 Szpital Miłosierdzia (10) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 Ukryta prawda (121) - serial paradokumentalny 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (916) - serial fab.-dok. 15.05 Sąd rodzinny (144) - serial fab.-dok. 16.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.00 Szpital (25) - serial paradokumentalny 18.00 Ukryta prawda (122) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2004 22.55 Doskonały świat - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 01.55 Kuba Wojewódzki (10) - talk-show 02.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.10 Arkana magii (973) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 68; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 5/7 Spełnienie; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Notacje - Elżbieta Zawacka. Byłam na pogrzebie Sikorskiego; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 9 - Żadnych całusów (ep. 9 - Pas de bisous) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy-Skandal w prasie (ep. 10 - Scandale dans la) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - cz. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 25; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Spicbergen Bogusz (212); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 856 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 15 "Hazard" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 16 "O miłości.." - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Życie jak przygoda 38'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Zwierzenia przy fortepianie /cz. 3/; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Sztuka życia - odc. 50, Beata Ścibakówna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 724* - Szantaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 W stronę piękna... - Kołobrzeska nuta...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Spicbergen Bogusz (212); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 25; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Bez prądu - Republika wer. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 856 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Urodziny Tessie, odc. 14 (Happy Birthday Tessie!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Sri Lanka (218); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Trzeba zabić tę miłość - txt. str. 777 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jan Englert, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Lengren, Jan Himilsbach, Ewa Ziętek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - OPOLE 2013 - SuperPremiery; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - cz. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Urodziny Tessie, odc. 14 (Happy Birthday Tessie!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 856; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Polonia w Komie - Sri Lanka (218); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Trzeba zabić tę miłość 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jan Englert, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Lengren, Jan Himilsbach, Ewa Ziętek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Zakończenie dnia RÚV 15.40 Kocham Firefox (e) 17.20 Babar 17.42 Przetwarzane i przyjaciel 18.05 Baran Clean 18.15 Táknmálsfréttir 18.25 Siedzenia sumarlíf (e) 19.00 Aktualności 19.30 Pogoda Aktualności 19.35 Kursy Gunnar 19.45 Załoga Hunów 20.35 Lekarz weterynarii 21.00 Kasztany: Heroes of Midgard 22.30 Dada Boy 00.10 Potrójne szpieg 02.00 Harmonogram programu Stöð 2 07.00 Czas zabaw 08.05 Polly In The Middle 08.30 Ellen 09.15 Bold and Beautiful 09.35 Doctors 10.15 Trudności prawne 11.00 Drop Dead Diva 11.50 The Mentalist 12.35 Sąsiedzi 13.00 Scott Pilgrim przeciwko wszystkim 14.50 Extreme Makeover: Home Edition 15.35 Przygody Tintina 16.00 Ordynans 16.25 Ellen 17.10 Bold and Beautiful 17.32 Sąsiedzi 17.57 Simpsonowie 18.23 Pogoda 18.30 Aktualności 18.47 Sport 18.54 Drony 19.06 Pogoda 19.15 Simpsonowie 19.35 Arrested Development 20.10 Najlepsza odpowiedź 20.55 Two Weeks Notice 22.35 The Killer Inside Me 00.25 Be Cool 02.20 Reservation Road 04.00 Scott Pilgrim przeciwko wszystkim 05.50 Wiadomości / drony SkjárEinn 08.00 Dr. Phil 08.45 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 15.25 The Good Wife 16.10 How to be a Gentleman 16.35 The Office 17.00 Royal Pains 17.45 Dr.Phil 18.30 Minute To Win It 19.15 The Ricky Gervais Show 19.40 Family Guy 20.05 America’s Funniest Home Videos 20.30 The Biggest Loser 22.00 Rocky II 24.00 Excused 00.25 Nurse Jackie 00.55 Flashpoint 01.45 Lost Girl ÍNN 19.30 Siggi Burza 20.00 Hrafnaþing 21.00 Automobilizm 21.30 Gotowane z Holt 22.00 Hrafnaþing 23.00 Automobilizm 23.30 Gotowane z Holt